


The Inferno Will Swallow Itself

by ducksndragons



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Sad Gay Nerd Trash™, i wrote this sad gay trash poem for school but i like it so, im putting it up here cause its kinda like a fan work?, ive already started one about sybil ludington, might make a collection of poems about historical women?, never posted anything here before i am nervous, only kind of an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducksndragons/pseuds/ducksndragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a description of la maupin from the perspective of her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inferno Will Swallow Itself

**Author's Note:**

> julie d'aubigny is life goals & wife goals, so here's some trash. historical notes below.
> 
> might end up being part of a collection of poems about historical women?

She is not an angels’ choir, nor a hymn-  
If biblically acquainted, She is Lilith more than Eve  
Her timbre sparks men to violent lust,   
sets women aflame-

She is not an angels’ choir, She is an inferno  
She is an inferno, She is not eternal-

she is not eternal.  
we are not eternal.   
we are infernal.

Let us burn in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Julie d’Aubigny, or La Maupin, was a French opera singer & swordswoman in the late 17th century. She is known for her wild personal life, especially her romantic affairs with men and women. On one occasion, a girl she had been seeing for 3 months was sent to a convent by her parents. La Maupin helped her escape by putting a dead nun in the girl’s bed and setting the abbey on fire. “The Inferno Will Swallow Itself” takes the perspective of her lover.


End file.
